


One Week

by witchbreaker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Barenaked Ladies (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Secret Santa, Song fic, for maximum enjoyment play the song along with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: If there is one thing that can be said about the Lord and Lady Baratheon of Storm’s End, they make things interesting.





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestagandthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestagandthewolf/gifts).



One Week Earlier: 

 

Robert’s wife is sitting across the table from him, but she might as well have been in Dorne for all the attention she paid him. He frowns. 

“What is bothering you?” He asks as he takes a seat. She looks up at him then return to her letter. Robert eyes narrows. He repeats his question. 

Lyanna looks up, cocking her head to the side like he’s a fool for not putting it together already. It’s an infuriating look. One that Robert is far too familiar with. When it becomes clear that her husband is not going to clue in, Lyanna answers his question. “I’m angry, Robert.” 

His frown deepens. “About what?” 

Lyanna rolls her eyes. “Really Robert? You can’t imagine what I would be angry at you?” 

“How many times must I tell you I am no sorcerer? I can’t pluck the thoughts from your mind, speak plainly.” 

“You made a fool yourself at Lord Larkson’s funeral.” She bites out. 

“That is what you’re upset about? I laughed during the eulogy? It was worth a laugh over. Lord Larkson a great warrior? The man pissed himself on his first battle and his last. The septon should be de-frocked for speaking such lies.” 

“He was still a lord and deserved your respect.” 

“If you met him, you wouldn’t say that.” 

“Gods, can’t you be serious Robert?” Her agitation rises. Robert can’t help but thing she looks cute when she’s in a temper. The numerous scars he has from her temper don’t dissuade this notion. 

“Eh, when there’s a cup of wine in my hand and my wife in the other.” He japes. 

“You’re ridiculous!” 

“Just as you like me.” He grins at her with heat in his eyes. It’s not too early in the day, they could have some fun before duties pull the away. Lyanna flushes yet holds her glare. 

“We need to apologize to Lord Larkson’s widow.” She says firmly. 

“Then send Stannis to apologize. He’s been complaining about being cooped up in Storm’s End.”

“We can’t send Stannis to treat! He’d make us more enemies then friends.” 

“Aye, but his face would be funny.” 

“You’re mad!” Lyanna throws her hands into the air. “Your mother must have dropped you on your head!” 

“Do not speak of my mother like that!” He snaps back with real anger. He will not stand anyone speaking poorly of his parents. Not even his wife. Lyanna drops her hands. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I know.” His own anger dissipates like a summer cloud. “I will send Lord Grandison to treat with them. He’ll be able to smooth over any troubles.” 

“Thank you.” 

He kisses her hand. “Anything for my lady.” 

Their meal is much more pleasant. At least, until Lyanna reminds Robert that they have guests from Reach arrive in a few days. The things that have to be in place before they arrive are more than Robert would care for, but they must be done. 

 

Five Days Earlier:

“What happened to your shirt?” Is the first thing Lyanna asks him when he barges into their bedroom.

“Renly.” He fumes. Lyanna grins. Robert turns his glare on her. It does precisely one spit worth of good. Lyanna grins gets wider. “You helped him.” 

“No, but I am a younger sibling.” Robert thinks his wife is far too lenient on his youngest brother. Stannis thinks so too and agreeing with Stannis automatically makes Robert reconsider is position. “We have to keep out elders humble.” 

“Humble my ass.” He mutters. 

Lyanna closes her book and gets up. “Once you’ve calmed down, you will find this funny too.” 

“Not bloody likely.” Robert stomps to his dresser. “That boy is a menace. Its’s always ‘Robert, look at this!’ ‘Robert, look at me! I’m on the roof!’ ‘Robert, I sharpened your hammer!’. A hammer isn’t supposed to be sharp! Does Renly know nothing about weapons?!” 

Lyanna rolls her eyes and walks to the door, content to leave Robert to his ranting. He continues with great pleasure. 

“I should foster him far away. Maybe in Essos. Didn’t Prince Doran’s wife have family there? It could be a great experience.”

Lyanna stops and turns back to him. “You’ll do no such thing. Renly deserves to be in Storm’s End. He’s one of the few not dower people here.” 

“He deserves a thrashing.” 

Lyanna huffs in irritation. The motion makes her whole head turn, nearly brushing the door. “By the gods, Robert, you can be so dramatic.” 

_If she turns, she’ll run into the door._ Robert thinks.

“When you have pulled yourself together, I’ll be in the stables.” Lyanna spins around, set to march off, only smack right into the open door. She shrieks and clutches her nose. Robert gapes, unable to believe that that, indeed, just happened. When it sinks in that it did, there is only one course of action. 

Robert laughs long and hard. Confusion wars with annoyance on Lyanna’s face. “You just did what I thought you were going to do!” 

That is a poor thing to say. Annoyance wins out and Lyanna tackles him cross the room. Robert’s knees scrap against the floor as he goes down. His wife might not be a big woman, but she has a surprising amount of power. 

“By the gods woman!” He swears as he tries to get her off. 

“You stupid, stupid man!” Lyanna hisses. The two of them roll around on the floor, slamming into objects and each other. A vase sent by some banner lord’s wife gets smashed in the process. Eventually, they both end up on their feet, huffing and furious. Lyanna’s hair is everywhere and Robert’s clothes are torn. 

“Have you lost your wits!” Robert’s demands to know. “It was just a jape! I swear, one day I’ll ride off to Essos and be rid of you.” 

“And I’ll ride for the Wall and swear myself to the Black Brothers.” Lyanna retorts. 

“And I’ll be glad to see the back of you!” 

“And I you!” 

“Good!” 

“Good!” 

Lyanna storms out. Robert marches off, down another hallway. He is half-way gone before he realizes that he still doesn’t have a shirt on and has to turn back. This does not improve his mood. 

 

Three Days Earlier:

Robert dumps his tunic onto the ground. His sweat filled shirt is next. The pleasant spring air breezes past him like a lover’s caress. He sighs in relief. Training in the yard was always fun and today some knights from the Reach made it doubly so. His guards were no slackers, but they couldn’t compare to his prowess in arms and Stannis had grown a predictable opponent. The fresh blood got his own singing. He dunks his head into a trough, the cool water feeling even nicer than the breeze. With a towel in hand, Robert wanders away from the training ground, intent on finding Lyanna. She should be in the main quarters right now. 

He finds her solar, but it is empty. He checks the room that is connected with it that Lyanna sometimes hides in when she doesn’t wish to speak to anyone. It too is empty. When he moves back to the solar, he finds it very much _not_ empty. 

“May I help you, my lady?” 

Delena Florent looks fetching in a gown the shade of summer leaves. She certainly finds _him_ fetching. She flutters her eyes at him, pushing out her chest when she sees his state. 

“Yes, Lord Baratheon. I was looking for you. I saw you in the yard earlier and wanted to congratulate you on victory against Lord Estermont.” 

Robert puffs up his chest. Some part of him always believed that his uncle would be able to trounce him forever. Finally winning against the man has put a spring in his step. Lady Florent comes close to him. She is almost touching as she goes on about his prowess in battle. Robert is about to jape that if Delena thinks that is impressive, she should see how his wife fights when a voice cuts through the air. 

“What is going on here?!” Lyanna is standing in the doorway. 

“Lady Florent was admiring my combat skills.” Robert explains. Lyanna’s eyes flash with rage, turning the color of steel. 

“Get out.” She spits at Delena. The lady flees the room, not daring to even brush against the enraged Lady Baratheon. “I cannot believe you!” 

“What?” Robert has no idea what has set her off this time. 

“You are seducing another woman in our home, you bastard!” 

The words hit him worse than Lord Estermont’s sword. Robert takes a step back before growing angry. 

“I did no such thing!” He can’t believe that she would think that he would bring such shame to her. 

“Then why are you half naked?!” Lyanna demands, taking a step towards him. 

“I was training.” He snaps out. “It’s bloody hot as you are always complaining! I took my shirt off to cool down.” 

“And you’re tucked away out of happenstance?” Her voice drips of sarcasm. 

“I was looking for you! Lady Florent came on me before I knew what was going on!” 

“She was about to come alright right.” 

“Enough! I will not be insulted like this. Nothing happened! Nothing would ever happened and I cannot believe that you would think such a thing!” 

“I believe my eyes.” 

“Then you are blind, woman.” He storms out, good mood gone. Lyanna calls out to him, but he can’t hear her words over the rage in his head. 

 

Yesterday:

 

“She’s ridiculous!” Robert rants at Stannis. They are training with swords today, which means that Stannis doesn’t have a way to escape. He can only glare at Robert for dumping his marriage problems on Stannis. Again. “I do nothing wrong and she still insists on seeing evil in every action!”

“Her assumption is not that farfetched.” 

“It is! I have done nothing to deserve her paranoia!” 

“You were a slut.” Stannis says bluntly. “You bedded every woman pretty enough to catch your attention. The fact that you’ve kept to your wife since the wedding is a miracle in and of itself. Lady Baratheon has a right to be suspicious when a lady you’ve bragged about taking her maidenhead is in a room with you and you’re already half naked.” 

“Nothing happened!” His anger spikes and he slams his blade into Stannis’s. A lesser man would have collapsed under the blow, but Stannis’s pride won’t let him go down that easy. He grits his teeth and holds. 

“But you didn’t send Lady Florent away.” 

“We weren’t doing anything.” 

“You have no shame. A lady was trying to seduce you in your own house and you just let her. All it took was Lady Florent stroking your ego and you were eager to let it slide.” 

The harsh words ring true. Robert pauses in his strikes. He barely acknowledges the blow from Stannis’s sword that slips past his guard. Somehow, it doesn’t feel nearly as important as the scraps on his knees that are four days old. Stannis’s words sink in through his thick skull and he realizes that he is not innocent in what happened. 

He lets the thought take root. When Stannis gets fed up with his wandering attention, Robert stays in the yard. At some point, Lyanna wanders in. Her trousers and general disarray speaks to a recent ride. She does not look tired though. 

“Care for a match?” Robert calls out. They fight as often on the training field as in the bed. Others find it queer, but Lyanna and him have always found that a good match eases both their tempers. It’s not an apology, but it is a call for a truce. 

Lyanna eyes his hammer for only a moment before getting her own sword. The other knights clear the area as Robert and Lyanna get into position. They choose instead to cheer from the sidelines. Robert ignores him and focuses completely on Lyanna. Her eyes shine with a light they only get before a match and it’s gets his own blood going. This will be a good match. 

And it is. Much back and forth, with equal chances for both. Lyanna isn’t holding back and Robert’s worn out enough from Stannis that he has to put a real effort into staying on his feet. Servants call out encouragements and unwanted advice, but they might as well be in Dorne for all Robert pays attention to them. 

Robert struck a heavy blow. Lyanna went down then rolled away. Cressen called to them from the sides, there was a letter in his hand. Lyanna lowered her sword as Robert put down his hammer. They were dressed in practice clothes that were soaked from the light rain that had started during their training. Neither Lord nor Lady Baratheon cared about the damp. In fact, it made the practice better. The occasional thunder made speaking worthless which meant neither had to say anything in regard to their latest quarrel. As they walked over to the elderly maester, Robert took Lyanna’s sword and placed it on the weapons rack with his hammer. She smiles at him. It is just the tiniest of the upturn of her mouth, but it is there. Robert smiles back. 

_I will wait until she apologizes._ He decide. They step out of the rain and towards Cressen’s news.

 

Two Days From Now:

 

The air around them is tense. Stannis takes one look at it and leaves the room. Whatever nonsense they will get up to, he will have no part in it. Lyanna sits down. Robert ignores her in favor of sharpening his knife. She gets up, stalks around the room, before coming to stop in front of him. Robert looks up at her, his eyes hard. Lyanna’s are equally firm. The tense would need a Valyerian steel sword to cut it as they both take a breath to speak. 

“I’m sorry.” They both say at the exact same time. There is a moment before Lyanna and Robert laugh. 

“We’ve been fools, haven’t we?” She says.

“Aye.” He agrees. “A regular habit by Stannis’s account.” 

“He does keep a sure record.”

“If he forgot about something, it would do him some good.” Robert grumbles. 

“If he did, he wouldn’t be Stannis.” Lyanna runs a hand through his hair. “By the gods, how do you put up with me?” 

“I keep asking myself the same question of you.” It’s not really a jape, but Lyanna laughs and that is good enough. He places his hands on her waists, nudging her onto his lap. She comes easily. “I’m sorry for letting the incident with Lady Florent get out of hand. It won’t happen again.” 

“Good. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you that nothing had happened.” 

“I love you Lyanna Stark. I swore to you be yours forever and I meant it.” 

“I love you too. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I may have married a stag, but I am a wolf and we do not share.” She kisses him. “I’m sorry my fear got the better of me.” 

“It is forgiven.” He assures her. 

She smiles at him, relief in her eyes. Robert knows that his eyes are mirroring them. They fight fiercely, but they love even fiercer. The storms they bring may come, they know that they will be able weather them.


End file.
